ensemblestarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shinobu Sengoku
Shinobu padece de chuunibyou ''y admira a los ninjas, de manera que llegó a fundar una asociación ninja él mismo y pasa los días entrenando solo. Ambicioso, pero de mente simple e ingenuo. Es muy tímido. Desde que tiende a causar pequeños incendios durante su entrenamiento, los profesores le echan un ojo más a menudo. Le gustan los sitios altos y los áticos. Es atlético pero no el más inteligente, Shinobu no hace muy buen uso de su potencial. Es un miembro del comité de medios de comunicación y también lo es de ''RYUSEITAI, ''siendo él el amarillo. Apariencia Shinobu es un chico de estatura baja con una constitución normal. Su pelo es de un apagado y oscuro morado con dos mechas amarillas claras en su flequillo. Sus ojos son dorados. Viste el uniforme escolar con la camisa blanca desabrochada por el cuello con una corbata roja, así como una camiseta negra por debajo. También lleva una chaqueta morada debajo de la americana del colegio. Complementa el conjunto con unas deportivas moradas con detalles y cordones blancos. En el escenario, Shinobu lleva el traje amarillo del uniforme de ''RYUSEITAI. Este incluye una chaqueta de cuero amarilla con detalles blancos y una camiseta negra por debajo. También lleva unos pantalones negros ajustados con una línea amarilla en el medio, añadiendo una estrella en el cinturón que tiene cuerdas amarillas y moradas colgando de él y un pañuelo alrededor de su cintura. Además lleva altas botas blancas, a juego con un par de guantes sin dedos negros. Curiosidades * El nombre completo de Shinobu consiste en Sengoku, el cual se traduce por "ermitaño/mago" y "piedra", y Shinobu, "ninja". El nombre de su familia es un juego de palabras del sonido de la palabra Sengoku, el Enfrentamiento de Estados en Japón y también el popularmente estereotipado como el año de los ninjas. Combinados, su nombre completo puede leerse como "un ninja de la era Sengoku". ** Su nombre refleja su chuunibyou ''que es ser ninja. * La manera de hablar de Shonibu está influenciada fuertemente por la del lenguaje usado en la era Sengoku. * El autógrafo de Shinobu consiste en su nombre entero en kanji, escrito de manera descuidada reflejando su personalidad infantil, con el acompañamiento de un dibujo de un pequeño shuriken. Comentario del seiyuu ''"Shinobu Sengoku-kun has a mild (?) case of chuunibyou where he greatly admires the ninja, but he's also a cute boy and a hard worker! Please, please play with him. He's going to say something along the line of 'Ninjas are lone wolves...,' but I'm sure he'll be quite rejoiced (laugh). Of course, aside from Shinobu-kun, there are also many other charming characters. I hope you will get to know the various characters and fully enjoy the world of Ensemble Stars!" "Shinobu Sengoku-kun tiene un suave (?) caso de chuunibyou ''donde él admira a los ninjas, ¡pero también es un chico muy mono y muy trabajador! Por favor, por favor jugad con él. Él dira algo como "Los ninjas son lobos solitarios...", pero seguro que se alegrará bastante (risa). Claramente, aparte de Shinobu-kun, hay también otros personajes carismáticos. ¡Espero que conozcas a todos los personajes y que disfrutes el mundo de ''Ensemble Stars!"